


Devotee

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Two idiots in love





	Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [Cbaekhyun (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1510795)  
>  **Prompt #:** BAE630
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you for a simple and imagination fuelling prompt. I hope I did it justice.

“Next, Unintended by Muse. Have a nice evening everyone! Let’s meet again tomorrow” said Minseok into the microphone. It was 11 p.m. and the Vroom Vroom evening radio show just ended. “Great job today everyone, you’ve worked hard” Jongdae, the producer, thanked everyone in their small studio. He was really happy with today’s show and his crew. “I’m treating everyone for a McDonald drive thru meal of your choice. Who’s in?” he added.

”Go without me, I’m going to stay and finish a few things for tomorrows’ show” Baekhyun shouted from the back of the room. “I will help Baekhyun since I’m not hungry, but thanks for the offer Dae” Chanyeol smiled form behind the broadcasting desk. “Suit yourself boys, me and Minseok are going. Bye!” the producer said as he closed studio’s door.

Vroom Vroom was the 2nd most popular radio show in the city with around 500,000 weekly listeners. It went from 6 p.m. to 23 p.m. and that’s a lot of air time. So Baekhyun, who was a researcher, had a lot of job to do. He read the news, watched YouTube videos, scanned Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and Tumblr all in a hope to find interesting and relevant guest for the show or fun challenges for Minseok to try. Essentially, Baekhyun had to make a ‘script’ for the show and Jongdae made the ‘script’ into reality.

Chanyeol played a big part as well. He was managing the broadcasting desk. He, together with Minseok, made playlists for the show. Also, he had to deal with music licensing, adverts, sound effects and song editing.

At first, only Minseok would speak during the shows, but after an incident where the mic was left on during an advert, listeners expressed a wish to hear more from the rest of the crew. Now all of them have at least a small conversation or section in the show.

“Baek, is Luna coming tomorrow? I heard she was sick” Chanyeol asked sitting down next to Baekhyun. “Sadly, Luna is sick, but she said she’ll send a replacement” Baekhyun answered half yawning. “So thankfully, Cosmic railway section is safe” he added.

“Sometimes I think Cosmic railway is the only reason you are doing this show” Chanyeol laughed teasingly. He knew how much of the devotee Baekhyun was. From palmistry to tarot reading, Baekhyun believed in it all. So, to have an _‘astrology expert’_ every day on the show, was a dream come true for the smaller.

“It definitely gives me motivation” Baekhyun laughed, “Why are you staying late?”.

“I thought I would help you and then give you a ride home. As usual” Chanyeol replied. “Quickly email me the files, I’ll help you edit.”

“I would love to argue with you, but I really need help” Baekhyun laughed. “Thanks Chan”.

At moments like these, Chanyeol remembers why he is so desperately in love with the smaller. He has been for 2 years now, but never had the courage to confess. He’s working on it though (or at least he tells himself that). For now, just being friends will be enough.

 

 

***

 

 

“Everyone, this is Joy. Our new astrology expert and colleague” Jongdae introduced her happily.

Baekhyun was the first to jump from his seat to greet her “Nice to meet you, I’m Baekhyun” he smiled. “This is Minseok and Chanyeol should come in shortly”. Baekhyun was really excited, he loved astrology and from what he heard, Joy was one of the best. “Please settle down here and we can go through the show details a bit latter” he added.

It was almost 4:30 p.m. when Chanyeol came in and to everyone's surprise the first thing he did was hug Joy “Omg, what are you doing here? It’s been years since I last saw you” he said excitedly. “I’m the new addition to the Cosmic railway” Joy laughed as she hugged him back “It’s really nice to see you, I didn’t know you’ve worked here”.

Chanyeol was still in disbelief that his childhood friend was standing in front of him. “Have you met Beak, he’s a real devotee, you should have many things in common” he said while searching for the smaller in the room. But before he could locate him Joy answered “Oh yes, he’s very nice. We’ve just read through the script together.” There were a million more things he wanted to talk about with Joy but was interrupted by Jongdae “This is a nice reunion, it really is. But only 1 hour is left till the show and we have a lot of things to do, so get to work” Jongdae said in his most authoritative tone (which sounded more like whining). “Ok, we’ll talk later” Chanyeol smiled to Joy and walked to his table. He really needed to do some editing before the show.

 

“It’s 8:00 p.m. and you know what that means *Jingle is playing* Yes, it’s Cosmic railway!” Minseok introduced the next segment. “It’s probably one of the most popular features in our show and definitely the feature that Baekhyun is most looking forward” he teased. “Am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong Minseok and today it’s especially exciting.” Baekhyun started. ”As you may already know, Luna is sick. But don’t be alarmed! We have a very special guest filling in for her, Joy!”. It may not sound like it, but Baekhyun was nervous. He was used to Luna, they had a great segment and today is the first time with someone else on the show. He really hopes that it will go well.

”So, tell us Joy, what have you planned for today?” Minseok asked. Joy smiled sheepishly before answering “Actually, I have a plan for the rest of the week. Today Venus enters Gemini and in three days we will have a Full moon. It’s perfect time to look for a soulmate, so I thought that every day leading up to the full moon we could give out tips and clues on how to find a soulmate.”

To say Baekhyun was excited would be an understatement. He loved the idea of soulmates and truly believed that one is waiting for him as well. “That’s an amazing idea. Brilliant!” Baekhyun shouted jumping a little from his seat. “Are you going to give any clues today?” he inquired.

Joy laughed seeing Baekhyun’s excitement and answered “Yes, but firstly I want to explain how this works. Every color holds a specific energy and every person radiates and attracts different colors or energies. That being said, all of the clues will be related with colors”.

At this point Minseok wanted to make a funny remark or joke about colors and chakras, but quickly changed his mind when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes filled with fascination. So instead he asked “That’s so interesting! Tell us Joy, how can we determine what color do we radiate or attract?”.

“That’s a very good question.” Joy continued. “I have made a simple chart and using it you can determine what type are you. I’ll be referring to these types when giving out clues, so be sure to use the chart!” she tried to explain.

“To make it easier, we’ve posted the chart on our Vroom Vroom mobile app. You can check your type while we listen to Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the disco” Minseok said as he nodded to Chanyeol to play the song. Unfortunately, Chanyeol was so dazed out that he did not see or hear Minseok, thus Baekhyun had to step in and click some buttons to get the song playing.

“Chanyeol, you ok?” Baekhyun asked all worried. Taller was already back to normal and apologizing to everyone “I’m fine, just got lost in my thoughts. Sorry for worrying you” he said looking at the smaller who looked genuinely worried and it melted Chanyeol’s heart.

When Joy was talking about soulmates and clues his first thought was _Baekhyun loves this stuff_ and then the lightbulb moment happened. Chanyeol realized that he can use it to his advantage. He will confess to Baekhyun and he had a perfect plan.

“Hey, Joy! Can I talk with you about something?” He asked, sitting down next to her in the cafeteria. Joy was a bit startled at first, but then smiled and answered “Sure, what’s up?”. Chanyeol breathed in and started to explain how he was in love with Baekhyun for ages now and how scared he is to confess “I need your help” he continued. “Baekhyun loves the idea of soulmates, therefore he will definitely be looking for your clues this week. I want to have an advantage and know what the clues are beforehand so I can match them and impress Baekhyun”. Joy looked skeptical, but before she could say no, Chanyeol added “I will confess to him on Friday and will tell him about our deal, so he won’t be deceived. My hopes are that he’ll be so touched by my efforts that he’ll forgive me for lying and love me forever” he laughed nervously.

Even in this short time Joy has noticed Chanyeol’s ‘heart eyes’ whenever he was talking to Baekhyun, who also seemed to have more than friendly feelings towards the taller. “Ok. I will help you” Joy started. ”First you have to find out what type he is, then starting tomorrow I will send you the clues for that type every morning. But I will not make any adjustments to the clues, you’ll just have to figure something out” she said with determination in her voice. Chanyeol was beyond happy (and a bit terrified). This is happening, he’s going to confess to Baekhyun. What could go wrong, right?

 

***

 

 

It was Wednesdays morning and Chanyeol was lying in his bed, waiting for a message from Joy. Yesterday’s clue for Baekhyun (type 5) was suspiciously applicable for Chanyeol _Think, who has made your life colorful and been beside you for a long time? Maybe your soulmate is closer than you think._  He wondered if Joy was secretly helping him. Suddenly his phone beeped informing about the received message _Night sky is full of white, bright stars. But will you be able to find them in the daylight?_ Chanyeol jumped out of bed and went straight to the closet “I must have something with starts” he muttered to himself. He did find something. It was quite old, but it will do.

 

It was 3:45 p.m. and Baekhyun was rushing to work since he overslept a bit. Nevertheless, he was very excited about today’s clue, probably more excited than he should be. Being a rational 26-year-old man, Baekhyun understood why people don’t get horoscopes and crystals, and palmistry. But for him, it was a way of living and he was not ashamed of that. He read his horoscope every morning, charged his crystals throughout the night, made sure to have a dreamcatcher above his head wherever he’s sleeping. Nothing too crazy, as Baekhyun likes to say (though some may disagree).

The stars must be helping Baekhyun today, since he sits in the studio with a coffee in his hand and with hole three minutes left to spare. “Taurus, Taurus….” he mutters scrolling through the horoscope app “AHA! TAURUS: Power is in the stars and the stars are perfectly aligned for Taurus! It’s a good day to start new things and new challenges!” Beak read to himself “I knew it was a good day” he smiled while taking a sip.

“Hey Baek” Chanyeol greeted walking through the door ”You look awfully happy today” he observed. Baekhyun turned around in his chair, ready to reply with something funny to tease his friend, but he got distracted. Chanyeol was wearing a hoodie he has never seen before “Woah… cool jumper, I like the stars on the sleeves” Baekhyun said as he came closer to inspect the said jumper. It was a dark green jumper with white hollow starts on the sleeves “How come I’ve never seen you wearing this?”. Chanyeol laughed and started doing catwalk poses which made Baekhyun break into a laughing fit. They soon forgot about the upcoming program and started looking up videos of models to imitate, completely unaware of anyone else’s presence in the studio.

Walking into the studio and hearing Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh hysterically was a pretty usual thing for Jongdae and Minseok. But to see them on the table doing what appears to be a photoshoot, was odd even for them. “Hey, what are you doing?” Minseok asked rather loudly, startling the pair. “It’s a long story” Baekhyun laughed “And we probably should get to work” he added. Minseok just shook his head in amusement.

The program was going smoothly, it was already 8 p.m. Joy was sitting in the studio, waiting for Cosmic railway jingle to stop playing. She did notice Chanyeol’s jumper and smiled thinking _He’s really going for it_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Baekhyun’s voice “So Joy, what are the clues for today?” he asked excitedly. “Hello everyone, thank you for a very positive response for this new feature. Let’s jumps straight into the clues.” she started. “Clue for type 1: we all have a bit of magic in us. Seek out for people who shares the magic of positivity with others”.

Baekhyun was nervously tapping his foot. Joy just read a clue for type 5 and Baekhyun was having a mini breakdown. Yesterday’s clue was basically saying that his soulmate was someone already close to him. Today’s clue was talking about starts, so he immediately though about Chanyeol and his hoodie.

The thing is, he was in love with Chanyeol for the last two years, but never got the courage to tell him. He did give him rose quartz aka the love magnet, as a gift. Also, he often read couples compatibility horoscopes to Chanyeol. They all said that Taurus and Sagittarius make a perfect couple. So he did give signs..sort of. Now these clues were messing with this head. He was brought back from his thoughts by Minseok asking him to end the segment. He will figure this out later.

 

Chanyeol was discreetly peeking at Baekhyun, trying to understand if the smeller’s reaction to the clue was good or bad. He could clearly see that Baekhyun is spacing out, meaning he’s definitely thinking about it, but Chanyeol could not figure out if it was good or bad.

“Guys, you are staying late as always or will you join me and Minseok for a midnight McDonald’s” Jongdae asked already knowing the answer. He guessed right, the pair stayed at the studio as always, but the atmosphere was a bit tense which was weird. He brushed it off, thinking they were just tired “Ok, don’t stay too long and don’t forget to turn off the light as you leave” he shouted walking out of the studio.

Jongdae was not wrong. The atmosphere was tense. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were thinking and overthinking the whole clue situation and not talking with each other much. “Are you done?” taller broke the silence “I can help if you need anything”. Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was so flustered with the thought of Chanyeol being his soulmate, that he could not even look at him. Thank god Chanyeol broke the silence. “No, I’m done, we can go. You are giving me a lift, right?” he answered quickly. Chanyeol just smiled “Of course. But I’m really hungry, so we’re making a stop at McDonald’s. You’re treating.” Baekhyun shook his head while crossing his hands “KFC and we have a deal”. Chanyeol gladly accepted.

 

 

***

 

 

Thursday, the 3rd clue day. Chanyeol did not get a wink of sleep last night, he was so nervous. The stomach full of KFC chicken did not help as well. At exactly 9 a.m. he received the message _Mars is crossing your way today. Will you be able to spot the bright planet around you?_ “Oh god” Chanyeol sighted. He did not like or have bright clothing. He had to go shopping.

Jongdae and Minseok are very observant people, thus they quickly noticed that both clues for Baekhyun’s type were suspiciously fitting Chanyeol. Also, Chanyeol and Joy were exchanging looks during the show and whispering before the show. Quick talk with Luna (who knew everything) over the phone and the secret was out. They knew Chanyeol’s plan. So today, when Chanyeol walked in wearing a bright orange sweater, they decided to tease him a little.

“Let me guess: the love is bright like the sun, search for the sun around you” Jongdae laughed as Chanyeol walked into the studio. He was confused by the remark and just frowned at the producer mouthing quiet “What?”. Minseok couldn’t help but join in “C’mon Chanyeol, brighten up, live up to the expectations of your sweater” he laughed. Before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun walked into the studio greeting everyone. But he stopped midway and stared when he saw what the taller was wearing. He was shocked, he never saw Chanyeol wearing anything bright, ever. It suited him, but it was just an odd view.

“Baekhyun….Baekhyun… BAEKHYUN” Minseok shouted. “Were you blinded by Chanyeol’s sweater? I swear it will give me a headache by the end of the day” Jongdae added. Chanyeol was just confused, frowning at everyone making fun of him. As if he was not stressed enough. “I think he looks nice, you should wear colors more often” he heard Baekhyun say. Just like that, Chanyeol’s frown was replaced with a smile. God, he loved Baekhyun.

“This was Love is on the radio by McFly. Let’s continue with the clues” Minseok started. “Yes! The clue for type 5 is - Mars is crossing your way today. Will you be able to spot the bright planet around you?” Joy read and looked at Baekhyun who was turning pale. “Chanyeol, our music producer here is wearing a very suiting sweater for this clue. It’s bright orange. Maybe he’s someone’s soulmate” Minseok commented but quickly asked Joy to go to another clue.

Baekhyun could not believe this. Chanyeol matched the clue again. It was too much for him. Even without Joy’s clues he felt like he and Chanyeol are meant to be, but now even the starts confirmed it. What was he supposed to do? Chanyeol did not believe this stuff, so he can’t go and say _You know what? We’re soulmates, lets date._ Also, he’s too shy to confess. Conclusion – he’s doomed.

 

Minseok and Jongdae had left not even bothering to ask the remaining two if they are going with them. Chanyeol just heard the door closing. It was his cue to ask Baekhyun if he needs any help. But today he felt hesitant since Baekhyun looked really stressed and he hated that it was because of him. He started to think that all of this was a bad idea. But only one day is left and it will be over. Either he’ll be the happiest person alive or he’ll have to move to another country. To his surprise Baekhyun tapped him on the shoulder and placed a cup of hot tea in his favorite Zootopia mug “Thank you for always waiting for me. I should be done before you finish this tea. I even have chocolates in the drawer is you’re hungry” he said smiling warmly. Just like yesterday, one sentence was enough to clear the awkward atmosphere between them. Seeing Baekhyun smile was enough for Chanyeol to reassure himself that he can actually do it tomorrow and maybe, just maybe he will not have to move.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol was relieved. At least the last clue was easy and he didn’t need to do any clothes shopping. It was 8 a.m. on a Friday. He has roughly 8 hours to plan his confession and he’s going to need help.

 

Baekhyun was surprised when he walked into the studio. Everyone was there already, including Joy, which was unusual. After greeting everyone he went to his desk and looked at Chanyeol. He was not wearing anything special today, just his old dark purple jumper and adidas pants. There was a cup of Starbucks coffee on Baekhyun’s table with a note _Thanks for the tea yesterday._ He turned around and smiled to Chanyeol, raising his coffee as if to say cheers. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something is off today.

 

“Today we’re will squeeze the 5th clue before the song” Minseok said happily. “That’s right” Joy took over “The clue for type 5 is – He or she is the Yin to your Yang. If he/she wears black today that means he/she loves you”.

“If he wears black, he loves me” Baekhyun muttered to himself, then remember Chanyeol’s purple jumper. Wave of disappointment hit him, he was so sure that the clue will match with the taller again. He heard Royal Blood’s Out of the black playing in the background and was about to get himself a chocolate from his stash in the drawer, to make himself feel better, but was stopped by Jongdae, who turned his chair around. Now he was facing Chanyeol who stood up from his chair and took off his jumper. He was wearing a plain black shirt underneath it. Before Baekhyun could ask a question or realize what was happening, the lights went off. The only thing that could be seen in the room were three words glowing on Chanyeol’s shirt **I’M WEARING BLACK.** Then he turned around and other 4 words appeared **AND I LOVE YOU**.

Someone turned the lights back on and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol standing in front of him, with a bunch of balloons with Yin and Yang sings on them in his hands “I may have cheated the stars this week, but it doesn’t mean that we’re not meant to be” Chanyeol started. “You are the best person I know….my person, with whom I was in love with for a long time now. I hope you will give me a chance and agree to go on a date with me” he finished and gave the balloons to Baekhyun, with his hands shaking.

Baekhyun looked at him for a few minutes then took the balloons and ran out of the studio.

“Sorry Chanyeol, but that was not a good reaction “Jongdae commented “He literally ran off “.

“I think it’s a normal reaction. He needs time to process this“ Minseok tried to comfort him. “Just don’t push him” Joy reassured. But Chanyeol did not hear any of this, his heart was shattered. He thought of many scenarios in his head, how today will go. But none of them involved Baekhyun running off. He needed fresh air or he’s going to pass out.

Before he reached the door, Baekhyun came back in, without the balloons, but holding a box with _Will you go out with me?_ written on it. Inside the box were two cupcakes one had **YES** written on it, the second one **NO pls say yes**. Chanyeol was confused.

“I planned the whole speech about how I’ve loved you for two years and that we’re soulmates. I’ve even printed a compatibility horoscope as a proof” Baekhyun laughed “But you beat me to it and confessed first” he continued, then took out a cupcake with a YES written on it and gave it to Chanyeol, who hesitantly took it. “This is my answer Park Chanyeol” he smiled.

After a few moments Chanyeol finally realized what was happening and what it all meant. He practically jumped on Baekhyun, hugging him tightly. As cheesy as this sounds, but he was the happiest man alive.

 

“Next song is Fools in Love by Inara George” Minseok announced as he smiled fondly at the new couple cuddling on the chair, genuinely happy for the two idiots in love.

 


End file.
